twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Erasing My Exsistance
Chapter Four (Erasing My Exsistance) Yesterday, I completly wrecked everything with my killing Sam and the Cullen's having to move along with Renesmee. I am such an idiot sometimes but now I can finally live in my town without vampires having to bug me every single day. I am just hoping that they'll call and say that they forgive me from yesterday and I heard that both Sue and Charlie moved with them, as I was thinking the phone rang and I answered it "Hey it is Jacob how may I help you." Then I finished then sighed and "Hey Jake, it is Bella. I am here to say that your not welcome back into the family because of the foolish thing you did. Both Seth and Leah had to move because of you. My whole family had to move away along with Sue and Charlie. If you ever find us you will have myself to deal with. Renesmee doesn't want you around anymore. You have finally did it this time." Then she finished and then gove the phone to someone else "Jake, this is Carlisle, I am disgusting in what you have done. Bella is right you are not welcome here anymore. For the sake of our family never find us or call or write letters. You did this on yourself. I have called Billy and he doesn't want you around for a while. Just stay out my house in Forks for the time being." then he finished and hung up. Then I started to walk to Billys and all I could do is repeating 'My own dad doesnt want me around.' Then I stayed at the Cullens house for days. Then days turned to weeks and week turned to months. June July Septemeber October November December January It was Febuaray when I heard that Bella lost her father Charlie. He had died of a heart attack. Bella's first loss. That must of killed her to watch her dad being buried and Renesmee's first loss. Everyone including Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela flew up to concoll Bella. I must of admit that I feeling some remorse coming up. So I had to call. "Hey this is Bella, how may I help you. Cullen residence." I froze for a slpit second and I answered "Hey Bella it is me.." she cut me off. "Jacob goodbye" I spoke quickly "Bella wait, I heard that your dad died. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I am completely alone here." I said with the sincerest voice. I was waiting to Bella to answer but it was edward who had the phone now "Jake, I heard that and we will forgive you in time but we need some time apart and when I mean time I was thinking like another few more months. I know Carlisle, Esme and Jasper has forgiven you but Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Sue, Renesmee, Charlie and Myself still need time. All we need is another few more months. So please don't contacts us." Edward finished. Well, at least Esme, Carlisle and Jasper have forgiven me. I am just going to need to wait another few more months. I can do that. Febuaray March April May June It has been a year since I killed Sam and The Cullen's along with Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah have gone with them. It is time for me to contact them. But I am so vervious. Category:Fan fiction